Howling
by QuillVA
Summary: Quick Teen Wolf Fanfic. Warning contains spanking and was written on a bus :
1. Chapter 1

"One. Ssss", Stiles was bent over in front of Derek Hale's house with his hands on his knees, recieving a public spanking from his father. This was not where he'd expected the day to go when he'd called about the dead body he and Scott had found. Or half a body. Half body? Whatever. He'd expected his dad to be grateful that he had solved the case, but clearly fatherly worry had won over excitement.

He shouldn't have gotten into the car. That was what made his dad angry in the first place. The boy was usually incorrigible, but he knew better than to put himself in danger and he knew much better than to harrass a witness. Sheriff Stilinsky grabbed Stiles out of the car and stood the boy in front of him.

"I want to know what you two were doing here in the first place", the father demanded.

"Scott dropped his inhaler and we were looking for it", Stiles liked to use lies that weren't completely untrue. They had in fact been looking for Scott's inhaler... two days ago.

"Why was it out here?"

"He dropped it the other night"

"When you were out here looking for the first half of the body"

"Yeah"

"When you told me you were by yourself"

"Yes. Wait, no! Agh", and then there were times when he told complete lies. Like the other night.

"So you lied to me", the Sheriff felt his anger growing.

"That depends on your definition of lying"

"I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining- in a horizontal fashion", Stiles gulped back a wave of fear. It didn't seem as though his father appreciated his sense of humor at the moment. He shouldn't have gotten into the car to talk to Derek. That was the clencher. He could have been home by now, instead of caught in a lie. He could see his father mentally checking off the list. Smartmouthing, check. Lying, check. Climbing into the car with a dangerous criminal, check. Did I mention lying? Check and mate.

"Alright, hand me your belt"

"What? Out here? No way!"

"I'm sorry, did you say 'no way'? Because, let's hope for your sake that you said something like 'Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. I'll never do it again, sir'"

"Come on, Dad. I don't want everyone to know I still... you know. Besides, when do I ever call you sir"

"Stiles, with one exception, everyone here has seen you get a spanking sometime within the last year", the boy looked around and confirmed it was true. Reluctantly he took off his belt and handed it to his father. The older man motioned for him to turn around.

"Hands on your knees. You're getting ten, count 'em"

"One. Ssss" Stupid move.

"Two. Mmph" He shouldn't have gotten in the car.

"Oww. Three" God, it hurt this bad through jeans?

"Four" Stupid Derek.

"Ssssss. Five" Stupid lie.

"Mmph. Six" Stupid belt.

"Seven. Agh" Stupid car.

"Eight" Stupid Stiles.

"Mmmph. Nine" Owwwwwwww.

Stiles felt the belt rest on his jeans one last time and braced himself. Stroke ten landed hard right above his thighs. He grunted and felt his eyes start to water.

"Ten ten ten. Ssssss."

He stood up and put back on the belt his father handed him. He cringed at the slight motion of his pants, trying not to rub his bottom in front of everyone. The situation was embarassing enough. Sheriff Stilinsky grabbed his son by the neck and gently turned him towards his truck. No love was lost between the two, they had an understanding. Stiles was free for the most part to do as he pleased, and when he crossed the line, well, his ass would hear about it. It was a pretty reasonable bargain for both of them.

"I don't want to have to do that again, Stiles"

"I don't want you to. Trust me"

"Good. See you at home"

"Yep"

He climbed into the truck next to Scott, hissing at the pain.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the car"

"I know"


	2. Chapter 2

"What I want to know is what you were doing at that school in the first place", Stiles walked in after his angry father closing the door behind him.

"Dad, don't you think my almost being killed was punishment enough? Do I really need the lecture on top of it?"

"No, I think that your almost being killed is the reason for punishment. I mean, really Stiles. I've had it up to here with your thrill seeking. Am, am I a bad father in your opinion?"

"No, dad"

"Am I too strict?"

"No!"

"Then why do you insist on pushing the few boundaries I lay out for you"

"Umm... common teenage rebellion?", Stiles tried to soften his father with a smile. Three words. Did. Not. Work.

"No, what I think is that I've been too soft on you. I've been letting things go. Your behavior at school, your grades, your late nights searching for dead bodies. Even when I caught you lying the other day, the spanking you got was basically a tickle..."

"A _tickle?_", the boy mouthed incredulously.

"Obviously you need a stronger hand."

"No. Dad, please. I'm, come on, I'm really sorry, and I've been through a lot tonight, right? You know? Please."

"I'm sorry, but please isn't going to cut it this time son. Hand me your belt."

"Dad-"

"Stiles. Do not make me ask again"

There were several thoughts that raced through Stiles mind as he tried to make the act of taking his belt off last as long as possible.

1. This was all Scott's fault.

2. Scott was a toolbag

3. His dad was a toolbag

4. What if his dad could read minds.

5. He loved his dad.

6. If the last spanking was a tickle, how hard did a spanking have to be to be a spanking that would be a spanking. And not a tickle.

7. This was all Scott's fault

"Alright, take down your pants", Stiles obeyed, "The boxers too"

Wondering if it was still called a birthday suit if you had on a shirt, Stiles bent over the table. It was sad really, how well he knew this position. The coolness of the wood on his cheek was almost comforting. Granted, he would be the first to tell you that he got away with much more than he was punished for, but even so his mischievous mindset kept him in trouble pretty constantly. He felt the rough leather of the belt rub against his skin and regretted borrowing his dad's belt that morning. The smooth ones that he had hurt, but his father's worn in belts stung worse than anything he owned.

**Sssss**

Stiles dad wasn't much for talking during a punishment. In his mind, by the time you were bent over, you pretty much knew what you'd done. Talking just wasted energy.

**Ssssss. Agh. Ssssss. Agh. Agh. Agggh. Okaaaaaaaayy. **

Energy he used, of course, to continue beating his son's ass.

**Agh. Agggh. Okaaaaaay. Daaaad. I'm, ow, I'm, aaahoooowwwww. Okaaaaay. I'm sorreeeeee.**

This was, once again, all stupid Scott's fault. Stupid dumb big dumb wolfy Scott and his stupid wolf face.

**Aaaaaahoooooooooow. Aaahhhhhhhooooooow. Pleeeeeeeaaaase. I'm. Owwwwww. Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y. Okaaaaaaaaaay. Daahaaaaaaaad.**

"Now. I don't want you putting yourself into danger anymore, understood?", the police officer targeted the boys thighs to make sure the message sank in deep. The resulting squeal let him know it had gotten through

**Yeeeeeeeeeeess. Owwwwwwwww. I aaahow. I understaaaaand. I understaaand. Okaaaay. I get it. Okaaaaaaaay. Pleeeeeaaase. Dad. Okaaaaay.**

Stiles father laid the belt on the table and lifted his son up to face him.

"Look. I hate doing this, so stop making me, alright"

"Yeah, alright", he sniffled, rubbing his tender bottom until his dad pulled him into a hug. He held on even tighter, the emotion of the night mixed in with the spanking. When he got himself together, he pulled away.

"I'm, I'm real sorry about all this Dad"

"No problem son. Now, go to bed. It's four o clock in the morning."

"Hey, use the door man.", Scott said when Stiles climbed in his window, "You're going to give my mom a heart attack. She was totally freaking out, hugging me and crying. She barely wanted me to go out for the mail this morning"

"Yeah, my dad freaked out to. But more in a, "what were you doing at the school-can't sit down for a week" kind of way"

"Oo. Harsh man"

"But there was a plus side to it"

"What", Stiles pulled out a bottle of Jim Beam.

"I've already gotten myself into so much trouble, he's not going to care that I stole this. Come on"


End file.
